Melissa Evans
Shannon Melissa Evans, better known by her ring name Melissa Evans, is an American professional wrestler and musician who is currently competing in Japan Pro Wrestling where she is a former JPW Terebi Champion, as well as a former JPW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion alongside Bailey Punk. She also works for Independent promotion Cardinal City Pro, as well as the Women's Wrestling Alliance where she was one half of the inaugural WWA Tag Team Champions alongside Bailey Punk in the Goddesses of Metal. Evans was previously signed to Rampage Championship Wrestling. Outside of wrestling, Evans is the lead singer of Metal band The Beetlejuice who has released two EP's and is working on their second LP The Awakening slated to be released on September 15, 2015. Their first LP The BeetleJuice was released on May 12, 2014. Professional Wrestling Career 'Japan Pro Wrestling (2013 - Present)' 'Feuding with Jay Harris' In August 2013, Evans signed a contract with Japanese based company Japan Pro Wrestling. She made her debut on the 803rd episode of Side Show as she faced Bunko Kamazuku and won with the Rock N' Roll Spike in a first round match up of the Master of the Ring Tournament. The match impressed company officials and they decided to place her against former CCP TV Champion Jay Harris in a Japanese Death Match at their pay-per-view Bloody Vengeance. Evans was able to gain the victory in that match with the Rock N' Roll Spike. On the 1,585th edition of Honor, she and Jay had a rematch in the second round of the Master of the Ring tournament, but Evans lost the match via the Cyclone Driver from Harris. The two matches her and Harris had began a rivalry. Evans rebounded with two straight victories over Kevin Hikorioku on Side Show episodes 812 and 813, but her rivalry with Jay Harris was intensifying with each passing week. On the 814th episode of Side Show, she and Harris teamed up against Debora Abu and Anthony Vaughn and got the win when Evans hit Vaughn with the Holy Diver, but after the match, she got laid out with a Cyclone Driver from Harris. On the 816th edition of Side Show, she and Harris teamed up again to face Kayori Hanutso and Tommy Quinn. The dysfunctional duo got the win after Harris hit Hanutso with Jets Over Boston. After the match, Evans laid Harris out with the Rock N' Roll Spike as retaliation for what happened two weeks ago. On the 817th Side Show, she teamed up with Brian Stryker to face Jay Harris and Kimi Sato. The duo were successful when Stryker pinned Kimi after hitting her with Stryke Out. After the match, Evans was laid out by Harris with the Air Stryker (one that's different than Stryker's). On the August Super Show, Evans and Harris faced off in a two out of three falls match. The first fall was a no disqualification match which Harris won with Jets Over Boston. The second fall was a first blood match which Evans got the victory via the Rock N' Roll Spike on the steel chair. The third and final fall was a steel cage match and Evans won the fall and match with the Holy Diver from the top of the steel cage. Match came very close to being the match of the night. 'Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2013 - Present)' Shortly after signing a contract with JPW, Evans was considering signing on with Cardinal City Pro Wrestling, an independent promotion that's based out of her hometown in Louisville, Kentucky. She performed a tryout for the company and they were impressed that they signed her under contract, but with her band going on tour as well as her dates in Japan, she couldn't debut right away. Months after signing a contract, she made her debut on CCP's February Super Show and defeated Jack Buckner via the Rock N' Roll Spike. The crowd was very warm for the debut of the hometown native. Her next appearance would be her and Dean Stanley backstage on the 543rd episode of CCP TV, watching Crystal Alvarez's match against Sky White, watching with a very close interest in mind. The next week on the 544th edition of CCP TV, she again watched Crystal's match with a bigger interest as she defeated Dean Stanley. On Twitter, it was confirmed that Evans would be challenging Alvarez for the Junior Heavyweight Championship. At World's Finest XVIII, she faced Crystal Alvarez and had a very exciting, very fast paced match, but in the end, Evans came up short in her bid to become the champion as she submitted to the Tap or Die. At the top of the show, her band The Beetlejuice performed a live concert for the crowd, performing three songs that will be on their debut album, and the crowd loved every minute of it. The next week on the 545th episode of CCP TV, her and Dean Stanley teamed up to take on Crystal and Kai. Despite their opponents having problems in the match, they couldn't get the job done as Crystal forced Stanley to tap out to the Tap or Die. After the match, Evans slid into the ring and attacked Crystal from behind, before she laid her out with The Rock N' Roll Spike. On the 546th episode of CCP TV (titled the Derby Special), the two sides had a rematch from the previous week and like that match, the opposing team couldn't get along and Dean and Evans couldn't capitalized as Stanley was pinned following the KO Queen Special. The next week on the 547th edition of CCP TV, Melissa accompanied Dean Stanley to a match against Kai, which he lost. But after the match was over, Evans smacked a steel chair over the head of Crystal. The crowd gave a largely mixed reaction as Evans and Stanley stood over Alvarez, before they stepped over Kai and exited the arena. On the 548th edition of CCP TV, she accompanied Dean Stanley in a non-title match against Crystal Alvarez. While Stanley lost the match, Evans made her words known as she wanted Crystal to face Kai at the May Super Show to prove that she is the best Junior Heavyweight in CCP. On the 549th edition of CCP TV, after Crystal Alvarez defeated Ella Lopez, Evans slid out from underneath the ring with an acoustic guitar and smashed it over Crystal's head, breaking it into pieces and standing over the fallen champion while holding up both the broken remains of the guitar as well as the Junior Heavyweight Title. On the 550th edition of CCP TV, she faced Buck Ryan and won via the Rock N' Roll Spike. After the match, she locked Buck in the Tap or Die, as if to mock Crystal Alvarez and make it more personal heading into their match up at Public Enemies. After a long time of having Buck in the hold, she finally released it after a few moments, before leaving the ring as the crowd was torn between cheering and booing her actions. On the 551st edition of CCP TV, after Crystal had defeated Jay Harris, Melissa attacked her from behind and started beating her down. Eventually she laid her out with the Rock N' Roll Spike and stood there to a mixed reaction from the crowd. At Public Enemies, she faced Crystal Alvarez in a rematch for the Junior Heavyweight Championship. The match itself was grueling and the hatred Crystal had shared for Evans was clearly evident throughout the contest. In the end and despite injuring Crystal's knee and working on it throughout the match, Melissa fell short as she submitted to the Tap or Die as it was used to counter a back body drop. 'Women's Wrestling Alliance (2014 - Present)' When WWA was announced as being open, Evans was one of the first competitors to sign up for the company. During the time period, Bailey Copeland (known as Bailey Punk) also signed up. The two met and agreed to become a tag team, which they dubbed themselves as The Goddesses of Metal. The Goddesses of Metal were entered into a tournament to crown the first ever WWA Tag Team Champions on the first ever episode of Friday Night Frenzy as they faced Royal Syndicate members Katie Chason and Brittany Kinary. They won the match when Bailey and Melissa hit Katie with the Demolition Derby. On the second episode, they faced Sarah and Tina Paisley with the titles on the line. Melissa and Bailey won the match and the titles by hitting Tina with the Demolition Derby. The duo were attacked after the match until being saved by the debuting The Lethal Barbarians. At WWA's first pay-per-view Chaos, The Goddesses of Metal defended the WWA Tag Team Championship's against The Lethal Barbarians and won with the Demolition Derby on Mariah Lopez to retain the titles after interference from The Paisley Girls. On the sixth episode of Friday Night Frenzy, a huge brawl between The Lethal Barbarians and The Goddesses of Metal backstage was shown. The Barbarians had the upperhand for a while, but the tide shifted to the Goddesses side when the Paisley Girls got involved. This gave way for Melissa Evans to drill Mariah in the skull with the end of a metal spike. The next week on the seventh episode of Friday Night Frenzy, another brawl between The Lethal Barbarians, The Goddesses of Metal and The Paisley Girls occurred, this time after Rachel Robinson had defeated Bailey Punk with the Ace of Darkness. They brawled all throughout ringside until WWA General Manager Mya Denton came out and announced that Mariah and Rachel would get a shot at the tag team titles against The Goddesses of Metal at Warfare inside the steel cage. At Warfare, inside of the steel cage, The Goddesses of Metal defended the tag team titles against The Lethal Barbarians. The match was a blood bath with members of both teams severely busted open. Both teams went tooth and nail from the beginning all the way to the end. In the end, The Barbarians came out victorious and won the titles after they hit Melissa with The Barbarian Way. Following a two show absence, they were shown on the tenth episode of Friday Night Frenzy backstage at a JPW show. Punk, Evans and Dean Stanley (Melissa's then boyfriend/bandmate) attacked Mariah, Mariella and Rachel from behind. Rachel being hit in the back of the head with the metal spike while Mariah got blasted with the JPW Terebi Championship. Mariella tried to fend for herself and was doing well doing so, but Dean Stanley clipped her in the knee to thwart those efforts. Melissa and Bailey then finished her off with a Lack of Safety. Bailey and Melissa solely concentrated on the Barbarians, with Bailey grinding a barbed wire bat across Mariah's face, while Melissa jabbed away the spike of her weapon to the side of Rachel's head, making both of them bleed profusely. The Goddesses of Metal afterwards, stole the WWA Tag Team Championship belts from The Lethal Barbarians. At Riot, The Goddesses of Metal got their rematch for the WWA Tag Team Championship against The Lethal Barbarians in a Falls Count Anywhere match. The match was as brutal as they come and it was described as the bloodiest in the short history of WWA so far. The two teams brawled with each other everywhere, including the men's bathroom. Despite a valiant effort, The Goddesses couldn't win back the tag team titles as Rachel pinned Evans in the men's bathroom after hitting her with the Code of Light. After a brief absence, Evans teamed up with Housewife Betty to take on the team of Bella Robinson and Tiffany James at Lethal Lottery in what was a random partner drawing for everybody. The makeshift duo of Evans and Betty lost when Bella hit Betty with Black Magic. After the show ended, Evans was seen on Twitter berating Housewife Betty and stating that she needed to be kept far far away from her for the rest of her existence. On the seventeenth edition of Friday Night Frenzy, The Goddesses of Metal faced The Raye Sisters in tag team action and defeated them with Lack of Safety. At Independence, The Goddesses of Metal will face the Korean Swat Team and Katie Chason and Brittany Kinary of the Royal Syndicate to determine the number one contenders for the WWA Tag Team Championship, held by The Lethal Barbarians. 'Rampage Championship Wrestling (2013 - 2014)' On October 14th 2013, Evans was signed to a contract with Rampage Championship Wrestling. She competed on the first episode of Monday Night Massacre against J.T. Banks and lost via the New York State of Mind. Despite the loss, Melissa was very over with the fans. On the third episode of Massacre, she faced Hacker and submitted to Hacked. On the second episode of Saturday Night Massacre, she faced J.T. Farley and lost via the Farley Bomb. That show ended up being the final show for RCW. Personal Life Evans was born in Louisville, Kentucky to a waitress and a manager at a local fast food chain. Money was hard to come by for the family as they had to constantly move houses within the Kentucky area. Things didn't get easier as Evans' mother died of breast cancer when Melissa was eleven. Her father had to get a second job just to support her and her two brothers. To this day, Evans honors her mother by wearing a pink wristband on her left wrist during her matches and concerts. She also gives her family most of her check from the shows she does for JPW to help keep them stable. Evans once was in a relationship with former bandmate Dean Stanley, but the two broke up for unknown reasons, which followed Stanley's departure from The Beetlejuice. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''Rock n' Roll Spike (Spike DDT from the top rope)'' **''Holy Diver (Frog Splash)'' *'Signatures' **Russian Leg Sweep (sometimes with a weapon across the throat) **Full Nelson Facebuster (think Chris Jericho's Breakdown finisher from 2001) **Draganrana from the top rope **Tiger feint kick *'Tag Team Finishers (w/Bailey Punk)' **''Bang Your Head (Aided Brainbuster)'' **''Demolition Derby (Snap Suplex by Bailey, then the Holy Diver by Melissa)'' **''Lack of Safety (Gory bomb, cutter combination)'' *'Tag Team Signatures (w/Bailey Punk)' **Bringing Metal Back (Shoot kick, shining wizard combination) **Flapjack DDT *'Nicknames' **'"The Hardcore Rocker"' **'"The Heavy Metal Goddess"' *'Theme Music' **"Goddesses" by The Beetlejuice Championships and Accomplishments *'Japan Pro Wrestling' **JPW Terebi Champion (1 time, inaugural) **JPW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (1 time, w/Bailey Punk) *'Cardinal City Pro' ** *'Women's Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Tag Team Champion (1 time, inaugural, w/Bailey Punk) *'Win-Loss Records' **'CCP:' 2-4 **'JPW:' 41-14 **'WWA:' 4-3 **'RCW:' 0-3 External Links Melissa's Twitter Account Category:2013 Category:Wrestlers born in Kentucky Category:Wrestlers born in 1993 Category:2014 Category:Wrestlers from Kentucky Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Tweener Characters